Dualidad
by Guezeluss
Summary: Stan ha muerto. Kenny los llama a todos unos mentirosos por inventar semejante atrocidad. [Implícito]


**DUALIDAD  
**

* * *

 **S** tan ha muerto.

No lo entiende. Sencillamente no puede, ¿por qué ahora sus conocidos y familiares actuaban como si hubiera pasado la mayor tragedia de todas? No le cabe en la cabeza el porqué del cambio tan drástico en el ánimo de los habitantes del pueblito de Colorado, ¿acaso otro famoso los odiaba? No puede ser, ellos ya están acostumbrados a eso.

Era una pena. Ahora que había logrado acercarse más a su amigo sucede esto.

Él sí que tiene mala suerte.

Stan ha muerto.

Nunca había notado lo hermoso que son sus ojos. En un principio creyó que eran negros, pero ahora que por primera vez en su vida se detiene un momento para apreciarlos es que se da cuenta: eran azules, como los suyos, pero con la única diferencia de que éstos eran tan oscuros como una noche estrellada.

Stan ha muerto.

Le estaba empezando a preocupar ese chico pelirrojo; eh, ¿cuál era su nombre…? Ah Kyle, hace tiempo que no lo ve y eso le inquieta de alguna forma. Seguro está bien.

También el culo gordo. A él si lo seguía viendo, demasiado a decir verdad. En la escuela no se le despegaba en ningún momento y, por alguna razón había dejado de hacerle comentarios despectivos en cuanto a su situación económica. Eso de igual manera le inquietaba; pero supone que se podría adaptar más rápido a ese nuevo Cartman.

Stan ha muerto.

Últimamente él le parecía tan brillante como la más hermosa estrella existente en el universo. Sus sonrisas eran como pequeños destellos hacia su persona, y eso le alteraba bastante su frágil corazón.

Amaba estar con él. Su compañía era como ese toque especial que le daba a su día y que lo motivaba a continuar con su miserable vida. Desea que jamás se acabe. Desea que pudiera estar más tiempo con él, porque las horas parecían segundos a su lado.

Stan ha muerto.

No recuerda la última vez que durmió como una persona normal lo haría. Tampoco es como si recordara muy bien lo que había hecho en el resto del día. La cosa era tan sencilla como que iba a la escuela, luego al trabajo y después todo se tornaba oscuro.

No sabía bien cómo lo hacía, pero pasada la oscuridad venía, entonces, la luz.

Supone que eso significaba tener dinero. La casa de Randy siempre parecía estar muy iluminada; tanto que cegaba.

Luego−

Era recibido con la segunda más radiante sonrisa que haya visto, estrujándole los órganos encima de su cama polvorosa y llena de resortes salidos. Karen le alegraba sus mañanas; en cambio él, sus noches.

Stan ha muerto.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podía ser cualquier día, cualquier mes o cualquier año, ¿eso importaba? No. Ya no recordaba en qué momento su amistad se había convertido en algo más que cercana, intima… No lo podía describir con palabras porque se había vuelto en algo único. En un algo que sólo ellos dos compartían.

Stan ha muerto.

Un día, notó algo muy particular en medio del desayuno familiar. Su madre no estaba. Cuando le preguntó a su padre, éste le contestó que desde hace semanas se encontraba muy enferma; con los ojos un poco llorosos y la voz titubeante el padre expresó lo indignado que estaba con su hijo por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan delicado como eso.

Debería sentirse mal, pero no lo hace.

Stan ha muerto.

Stan ha muerto.

Stan ha muerto.

…

Kenny ha muerto.

—Hey.

Rota su cabeza hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azul galaxia que le enloquecen.

— ¿No debiste haberte ido a casa ya? Tu hermanita se angustia mucho cuando llegas tan tarde.

—Sí, tal vez.

Estrecha su agarre con la mano contraria, mientras oculta su rostro avergonzado entre sus piernas. En ese momento, Stan supo que ya no debía mencionar más ese tema; pero no lo podía evitar, le preocupaba mucho.

Stan levanta su vista hacia el cielo, un hermoso azul cielo que le agolpaba el rostro mientras sus cuerpos reposaban en un enorme árbol.

Y lo sabía. Deseaba seguir viendo ese inigualable azul cielo, aunque sonara egoísta.

Él ya no podía hacer más que sólo apreciar sus bellos ojos.

Y estaban bien así.

* * *

 ** _Espero algún día hacer algo digno de esta otp que tengo tan pero tan olvidada. Feliz 2019 a todos._**


End file.
